What Dreams and Friendship May Come and Bring
by Angewomon2000
Summary: This is another Digimon Hearts sidestory, this one is under Rikku's point of view as she and her two companions, Davis and Ken, reach the final world before facing off against Cassidy.


What Dreams and Friendship May Come and Bring  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Zero Two, but I do own all my original  
characters (but you can ask if you want to use them!)  
  
Author's Note: This is under Rikku's point of view when she and her two  
friends are at the End of The World to face off against Cassidy (read   
" Digimon Hearts: The Epic Adventure" to get the full story)  
  
Summary: At the End of The World, fourteen year old Rikku Mikima thinks  
about her friendships with her two best friends and how they might be  
affected by the final battle.  
  
What Dreams and Friendship May Come and Bring  
By Angewomon2000  
  
~*~*~*  
  
In the purplish void known as the End of The World, I was there  
with my Keyblade in hand. The one that started our whole adventure in  
this world. I stared at its beautiful handle. This brought us here.  
  
Also, I was not alone in the world. I had my best friends by my  
side, who were willing to risk their lives to protect me.  
  
My eyes went wide at that moment. My friends....  
  
What would happen to them if we lost the final battle against   
Cassidy and the Heartless?   
  
I close my eyes. I can't lose them.... not after what we have  
been through to get to the place where we are now.   
  
Davis... Ken.... My closest friends in this journey to help me  
find my destiny and place in the world. No, scratch that... they were  
also trying to find their destinies in their worlds. All of us were   
searching for our place.  
  
Our friendship brought us here.   
  
This is the very place where our destinies might end if we   
don't win the battle against Cassidy...  
  
But...  
  
What would happen if we won the battle, but were unable to go  
back home? Our families would be worried about us.  
  
Heck, I'd be scared if I was in my parents' shoes.  
  
I open my eyes and stare at the void. The light in the middle  
was getter brighter every second.   
  
What did that mean? Was Cassidy gathering power to destroy us?  
Was she even able to find the Final Door?   
  
I'm staring to worry. If she did find the Final Door, what do  
we do? We would probably perish in this world...  
  
No, no, gotta stop thinking like that... I'll scare myself too  
easily. But my dreams once told me about this place that and two others  
were going to go to this place to decide the fate of the worlds.  
  
I shake my head. I stare at the ground. How are we even going  
to get to the light? There's no pavement on the ground.  
  
I stare at Davis. My best friend since childhood. Ever since  
I moved back to Odaiba, I thought that Davis would never have a place  
for me because I was a non-DigiDestined, but those thoughts went away  
when he came to my rescue when a Heartless was about to finish me off.  
Then we renewed our friendship and became best friends again.  
  
With Ken, however, it took me a longer time to make him into   
one of my friends.   
  
After all, he did become Davis' best friend when I was in the  
city of Yokohama before I moved back. Their Digimon partners could   
evolve together to make one powerful Digimon, and me? Well, I didn't  
even have a Digimon partner.   
  
Our friendship was a little unstable, at one time when Davis   
was seperated from us, both of us got into a argument that nearly cost  
our lives. After we barely escaped our brush with death, we rarely   
spoke to each other for a while. Our friendship was about to collapse.  
  
Then, one day, everything changed. He came up to me and said,  
'I'm sorry.' I stared up at him with a confused look, but eventually,  
I forgave him. Then we started talking about Digimon and all about the  
Digivice. Before I knew it, we became best friends, always helping   
each other out.  
  
I blinked at the light, then stared at the ground again. Then  
I started to walk towards the end of the rock that we're standing on,  
getting ready to walk towards the light.  
  
I close my eyes, not wanting to see if my foot did step into   
nothingness. Then I felt ground under my foot. I slowly opened my eyes  
and found that there was ground in this void after all, it was just not  
visible. I take another step.  
  
My friends just stared at me, amazed that I was able to find  
ground in this world when there seemed to be none. I smiled back at the  
two boys. Those two were always looking out for me.  
  
I turned back around and stared back at the light. As soon as  
my friends reached me, I close my eyes again.  
  
My dreams...  
  
Our friendship...  
  
Our destiny awaits us...  
  
As I take more steps into the void, Davis and Ken followed me  
to keep me safe from any harm.   
  
I trust them with all of my heart. I know I can trust them for  
they'll never leave my side for anything.  
  
I stare at the light. I can sense the presense of Cassidy in  
the light. I felt her like she was gathering energy. Just as I feared.  
  
I return back to my memories, remembering the time that Davis  
gave his life to save Kari's heart. If Cassidy destroys me...  
  
... Then everyone loses. Not just this world, but all the other  
worlds as well...   
  
... Even our homes of Odaiba and Tamachi. The whole planet of  
Earth would be covered in darkness....forever...  
  
But I'm not afraid of the darkness. I just know that there is  
some light in darkness.   
  
No way I'm going to succumb to the darkness and neither are the  
boys. We will defend the light and the worlds, no matter the risk.  
  
I just hope my dreams and friendship will keep us alive... 


End file.
